


30 Day OTP Challenge: Johnlockary at Hogwarts

by RainingMoondrops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMoondrops/pseuds/RainingMoondrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Johnlockary at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock was born the year after Harry, but surely if anyone can get in a year early, it's Sherlock. So I put them in Harry's year.

Sherlock clung to his mother’s hand as they approached the platform. This would be the last time he saw her for an entire term. He had never been away from home so long, and even on holiday, Mummy had always been there.

A boy stared at the wall distraughtly. Sherlock’s thoughts began the racing-stumbling-thing they often did. _Probably just a Muggle– No, he has a toad – Muggle-_ born _, then. Here comes a girl, similar hair color, wearing Muggle clothing, possibly related._ Sherlock’s thoughts were interrupted by Mummy’s voice.

“Sherlock, love, why don’t you show those two how to get to the platform?”

Sherlock nodded, took a deep breath, and headed toward the other children.

“Hello. First time at 9 ¾?”

“Yeah.” Said both of them together. They looked at each other uncomfortably, as if not used to speaking in chorus. _Not related after all._

“Each of you take a hand.”

“What?” the boy demanded as the girl gripped Sherlock’s hand. “I barely know what’s going on, I don’t know you, I don’t even know your name, and you want me to _hold your hand?_ ”

“I want to show you to the platform, that’s all.” The boy grabbed his hand. “Now, don’t be afraid of the wall, that’s very important. You can close your eyes if it helps. Now, on three, we’re going to run through the wall.”

“ _Through_ the wall?”

“Yes, that’s what I said, on three. One. Two. Three.” They charged together. “And we’re through!”

“Oh, _wow!_ ”

“How the _hell?_ ”

“Sherlock!" shouted his mum, "You forgot your trunks!”

“I was _going_ to get them after.”

“Well, here they are. May as well just board the train now, love.”

He turned away.

“Wait! Where’s Archimedes?” She shouted

“In his grave, Mum, he’s two _thousand_ years old!”

“…I meant your owl.”

“While his name is _technically_ Archimedes, I call him _Medes_ , like the people near the Persians and Greeks. You really ought to know that by now.” Sherlock opened his cloak to reveal the smallish barn owl sleeping in a hidden pocket.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” She said, firmly but calmly.

“Sorry, Mum.”

“Thank you. Now, off you go! On the train!”

He complied. The two others noticed him leaving and followed him, having already said their own goodbyes.

“Why are you two following me?” asked Sherlock. They replied simultaneously.

“Because I have no idea what I’m doing,” said the boy.

“Because you seem interesting and I’d like to sit with you” said the girl.

“Ugh, fine. Come on.” They boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

“Sherlock.”

“What?”

“My name. Sherlock.”

“Oh. John.”

“Annie, if anyone cares.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annie is the name I've chosen as Mary's real name.


End file.
